The University of Nebraska Department of Radiology research project is intended to implement and evaluate a sloscan television image transmission system. In cooperation with Westinghouse Health Systems and Northwestern Bell a communications link was established between the Jennie M. Melham Memorial Medical Center in Broken Bow, Nebraska, and UNMC in Omaha. X-ray films are being transmitted via standard telephone lines from Broken Bow (250 miles remote) and Omaha, and the transmitted images are used as the basis for comparative diagnostic radiographic interpretations. The system is being evaluated for: (a) ease of operation, (b) transmission time, (c) diagnostic accuracy, (d) acceptability to the primary care physician, (e) per image cost, and (f) necessary future communication link requirements. Radiographic interpretation of actual films and transmitted images are performed by the rural family physicians, the Broken Bow consulting radiologists located in Kearney, Nebraska, and the UNMC radiologists. Information is being collected which will allow an evaluation of: (a) total system resolution, (b) gray scale discrimination, (c) overall system reproducibility, i.e. "reliability", (d) system down time, and (e) diagnostic accuracy.